Till Forever's Come And Gone
by MagicDancer1
Summary: She fell so hard, and he never even noticed. The time came to say goodbye and she never got the words out. Will they meet again?


A/N Before You Begin: I know this story might be a LITTLE confusing at times and may keep you wondering, but I think you'll like it.  
  
***All You Wanted***  
  
Electra had always wanted to be like one of the girls she saw around Hogwarts. Flirting, laughing, having a good time. It wasn't that she didn't have a good time with her friends, she did. Oh, did she ever! But it wasn't the same. If you caught her at a moment when she thought no one was looking, you could see her eyes slowly become sad. Her gaze would drift down the corridors, as if waiting for someone. But that someone never came.  
  
***  
  
I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
***  
  
She tried hard not to think of him, she really did. She couldn't help it if all she ever thought about were his blue gray eyes, and his soft smile that always seemed to hide a secret. He wasn't like his friends, Electra noticed. He didn't laugh as loud, or get in on the jokes as much. Many a time she had tried to approach him, and tell him how she felt. Then their eyes would lock, and she would nearly melt. Electra had watched him enough to know that he wouldn't laugh at her, but she couldn't talk to him. She just couldn't.  
  
***  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
***  
  
One day, after an endless night of tossing and turning, she decided sleep was not going to happen. So, silently, she crept out of the dorm, through the halls, and out the doors of Hogwarts. Hoping that no one was watching, she ran. As she ran, the thick blanket of mist that covered the ground, muffling all sounds, rose and drifted lazily away, only to settle again in spot a few feet away. Electra kept running until she reached her favorite place. A large bolder, covered in some sort of enchanted moss, that, if you dangled your feet off of, would still be several feet from the ground. She sank down and closed her eyes, hoping to find peace in her daydreams. Then, she heard a voice from behind her. "Couldn't sleep either?" Turning, she faced the boy who haunted her every thought, and once again found her self at a loss for words. Stumbling over her words, she managed a soft, "right." She winced. Why did she feel so helpless whenever he got near?  
  
"Anything bothering you?"  
  
He was so nice!  
  
"Not.really." He nodded and sat down next to her. They sat that way, silently, for almost an hour. It seemed like it couldn't last long enough, to Electra.  
  
***  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
  
And you needed someone to show you the way  
  
***  
  
Finally, he rose. "People will be waking up soon, we should get back." He held out his hand. Electra gazed into his earnest face, unsure. "Go on, I don't bite!" he laughed gently. She placed her hand in his. It was warm, and comforting. A few small zings of electricity shot up her arm, and then she was softly lifted to her feet. On the way back to the castle they barely said a word. But then. "I always wondered," the boy beside her commented.  
  
"Wondered what?"  
  
"Where you went. Almost every morning, around the same time, you slip out of the tower and disappear. I always wondered where to."  
  
"I-I've never seen you in the common room or anything. How did you know?"  
  
"Oh I'm there. Always in the same spot. I guess I'm just not that noticeable."  
  
Electra opened her mouth to deny that she thought that when she realized he was joking. They walked on in silence, until they got to the doors.  
  
"I'll look for you," she said shyly. That was the last words they spoke for that day.  
  
***  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes I'd take you away  
  
***  
  
Every morning after, Electra woke at the same time, and slipped out to "her" rock. Sometimes she was joined by the boy with the smoke blue eyes, others not. They would greet each other, and hold short, random conversations about nothing. From that first day on, in the corridors, they still didn't speak, but now she felt as though she were part of the secret in his smile. And her feelings never changed.  
  
***  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
***  
  
Slowly a friendship began to grow. Outside, Electra was the same girl. Smiling, happy. She WAS happy, especially with the boy she had liked since her first year as her new friend. But it was like.well, eating chocolate. A small piece is great, no doubt about it, but eventually you just want MORE. And so it was with Electra, who tried to be satisfied, but secretly she had begun to cry herself to sleep, knowing she couldn't have more. Things were always okay again in the morning, during that hour by the lake. But after that.  
  
***  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
***  
  
Once, by the lake, they sat watching the giant squid. Electra had been lost deep in thought, but was quickly jolted back to full consciousness she heard the boy with the smoke blue eyes speak. "I wonder," he said.  
  
"What do you wonder?" She turned to look at him.  
  
"Do you think he ever gets lonely?" he nodded towards the squid.  
  
She had never thought about that. "Probably," she lifted her shoulders in a small shrug. "Do you think he does?"  
  
"Most likely." His eyes were dreamy, as if he wasn't really looking to the lake, but somewhere into it, past it. He checked his watch after a few moments and then said, "we should go." He was always the one who said it, if anyone said it at all. Sometimes the two would just mutually stand up and walk back to the castle. He put out his hand to pull her up, and she felt the familiar zings shoot up her arm. She sighed inwardly. The only time she ever felt almost all the way content was when her hand was in his.  
  
***  
  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
***  
  
The next it day was time for a weekend trip to Hogsmeade. Electra had sat and thought about that morning and the boy while her friends took an hour to get ready. They all sat and jabbered about boys and buying new outfits for graduation the next month. Electra wondered if she would see that secretive smile, or those comforting eyes after Hogwarts. She guessed not, but who knew? She had also guessed that she would never be his friend, and here she was. In Hogsmeade, she and her friends passed the boy and his friends several times. Each time, she saw that he was either behind or ahead of the rest of them, seemingly lost in thought. He smiled at her once, but it was a tired, half hearted smile. Still, it warmed her heart.  
  
***  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
***  
  
She only wished she could get him to talk to her, tell her why he looked so sad.  
  
***  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
  
***  
  
The mornings went on, them still meeting most mornings, until a month had passed. They had taken their N.E.W.T.s and now it was graduation day. Electra was once again amidst all her friends, slipping into her new clothes, and then into her Hogwarts graduation robes. Her friend Emily helped her with a smidge of makeup, and did her hair, and then they walked downstairs to wait with the rest of the seventh years. She looked around for the boy's brown hair, or his smoky eyes, and when she didn't see them, walked up to one of his friends, the one with dark hair. She didn't need to say a word, he already knew what she was asking about, having seen her glancing at his friend for the past seven years. "He got his plaque and things, and graduated early, because he had to leave. His parents wanted to go on vacation or something. Sorry." He shrugged, and smiled crookedly at her. She thanked him and went back to her friends, sighing in defeat. The ceremony was great, and the feast was larger than normal, but Electra just couldn't be happy. She had lost her chance, and now he would never know how she felt.  
  
***  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
***  
  
She felt as if her heart were breaking. Now she knew she wouldn't be able to stay in touch with him. Sure, there was always the option of owling him, but she wanted to talk to him in person, and she didn't think that would ever happen. Why would he meet up with someone he had barely known? It was better to just move on, she supposed. Yes, move on and forget about him. Forget about the one person who had touched her life deeper than anyone else.  
  
Goodbye. she thought sadly .Remus Lupin.  
  
***  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
~~~Please can you tell me~~~  
  
~~~So I can finally see~~~  
  
~~~Where you go when you're gone.~~~  
  
***********  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
The song isn't mine. It's called 'All You Wanted' (by Michelle Branch). It is ©2001 I'm With The Band Music Publishing Company (ASCAP).  
  
Hogwarts, Remus Lupin (the boy with the smoke blue eyes), Hogsmeade, and the giant squid are not mine, they are ©ed to J.K. Rowling and all those other people, but not me. Electra and the idea are the only things that are mine.  
  
Thanks for reading, please review! Also, please tell me if you want me to write a sequel, I'll be happy to try and do so. 


End file.
